


The Beast Of Pirate's Bay

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cloaca, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Marking, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, breath play, brief description of death, mermaid au, possessive shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: A loud shriek filled the air, causing him to fall back onto the damp metal of the ship floor. “I’m sorry.” He whimpered, covering his ears as the sound continued to ring out.As instant as the sound came it quickly disappeared, leaving Lance to tentatively uncover his ears. “Please,” he begged, tears escaping his eyes as he looked over the side of the boat again. “I won’t even enter your territory if you just bring me a juniberry flower!”





	The Beast Of Pirate's Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a song that has literally nothing to do with the story by Voltaire

**Beware The Beast Of Pirate’s Bay**

The sign stood high, surrounded by glowing balmeran crystals, set directly in the middle of the ocean. A sacred thing that not even the cruelest of pirates would touch for risk of straying into dangerous waters.

 

Pirate’s Bay, A crescent shaped island set in the middle of the ocean, said to be lush with life of all shapes and sizes, except human. 

The Beast of Pirate’s Bay did not like humans and would quickly kill them and destroy any trace of them from the world should they enter his territory. 

The Altean people, not quite human, but close enough to be mistaken for one, made a deal with the beast. They would not enter the beast’s territory, without his permission, and would assist in keeping others out of it, if the beast simply allowed them to set up a perimeter signaling where it became unsafe.

 

The sign glowed brightly, even in the light of the day, as Lance’s small boat floated in the water in front of it. Once a year the beast would allow an Altean expedition into his territory, so long as they did not touch anything they did not first ask for, and only for one day. Because, Pirate’s Bay was also the only place in the planet that grew juniberry flowers. Which were a very expensive flower that when crushed and brewed into tea would cure most any disease, even terminal ones.

The problem was, the Altean ship did not make it back from their last expedition, and Lance’s five year old nephew was dying. 

So here he was, a boy who had never left his hometown before, alone in a small speed boat with barely any provisions left, floating just before the unknown. 

_For Little Marco._

He swallowed down his anxiety and moved to the front of the boat, looking out into the slow rolling waves inside of Pirate’s Bay. “Hello?”

He waited, not expecting a reply, but startling at a small splash to his left.

His head jerked to see the ripples of water where something had landed, but nothing showed underneath. “You got this Lance, you have to do this. You need that flower.” Shaking his head he turned back to the water, squinting in hopes of seeing the island on the horizon. 

 

“My name is Lance. I promise, I’m not here to cause trouble. The Alteans didn’t return from their trip this year, and I fear my nephew won’t last much longer.” He gripped the side of the boat hard, rapidly blinking back his tears. “I’m just here for one juniberry flower. I promise I won’t touch anything else. Just please, let me take this flower to my family and I’ll give you anything I can.”

When no reply came but the sound of another soft splash Lance sighed loudly. _Just one flower._ He moved to the back of the ship, reaching for the cord to turn on the engine.

A loud shriek filled the air, causing him to fall back onto the damp metal of the ship floor. “I’m sorry.” He whimpered, covering his ears as the sound continued to ring out.

As instant as the sound came it quickly disappeared, leaving Lance to tentatively uncover his ears. “Please,” he begged, tears escaping his eyes as he looked over the side of the boat again. “I won’t even enter your territory if you just bring me a juniberry flower!”

He stood, waiting, eyes raking across the water. When no sound of protest came he sighed. “I can wait until sunrise. The boat that’s going to be picking me up won’t wait around. So I’ll hitch my boat to this sign, and when I wake up if the flower isn’t here. I’m sorry but I will try again. I have to.”

Taking a deep, steadying breath he grabbed a rope and walked to the front of the boat. He looked over the edge into the clear water around the glowing sign. With a nod to himself Lance jumped off the side of the boat, landing in the icy cold water with a splash. 

He glanced around him, searching for any sort of disturbance headed his way, when he found none he took a breath and went under the water, carefully looping the rope around the pole of the sign.

 

_“Beautiful.”_

Lance’s eyes widened, and he barely contained the urge to gasp as the voice reached his ears, echoing perfectly through the water. He spun around as quick as he could in the water catching only a push of water against his side and the flash of something dark in the corner of his vision. He tried to keep spinning, to catch whatever it was in action but his movements were slowed by the water.

Laughter echoed through the waves as Lance returned to looking at the sign’s post to find his rope perfectly tied. He was unable to hold back his surprised gasp this time and quickly swam to the surface, coughing up water as he clung to his boat.

A splash sounded from the other side of his boat. Lance jumped, letting out an undignified screech when he felt warmth against his bare leg. He scrambled, trying to get back on his boat, hearing a soft chirping sound just behind him. The warm touch returned, wrapping around his leg and pushing him up, practically flinging him into the boat.

Lance flipped himself around so fast he almost tipped the boat as he scrambled to the edge to look over it. Iridescent scales glitter in the sunlight, a metallic black that looked purple in the light. He gasped, holding a hand over his mouth as the serrated edge of the tail fin disappeared into the darkness.

Lance knew big fish, growing up on the ocean he had an obsession with everything involving the water. But he had never witnessed anything like the fin he just saw.

“Thank you.” He called out, unsure, grinning when a stream of soft chirps replied. _Not such a beast._ He watched the water for what felt like forever, hoping for another glimpse of sparkling scales, but it never came.

He grew tired waiting.

With a defeated sigh he moved into the shade near the front of the boat where he had his bag and meager amount of supplies stored. Curling up in what little space was left he drifted off to the sound of the waves lapping against his boat.

* * *

Lance woke to the sound of whispers. Confused by the strange voiced he opened his eyes, moving to sit up, cursing when his forehead collided with the metal of the boat over his head.

The voices stopped, a soft chirping filling the air as the boat leaned to the side. Lance scrambled out of the small storage space. Putting his hand to his head he pulled it in front of his face to check for blood. The tan of his skin looked darker in the glow of the moon, but dry.

The chirping continued, drawing Lance’s eyes away from his hand to settle on glowing silver eyes, pupils blown wide as they stared back at him. He stared at the pale, mostly human face, the shimmer of slightly glowing purple scales surrounding it’s eyes and running along it’s hairline, black hair slicked back with a random strip of white mixed in with it, reaching down past his shoulders. Instead of ears this person had fins, two black fins lined with glowing purple scales.

The fins twitched.

The eyes blinked, an almost invisible eyelid, sideways.

Lance screamed.

The fish-man recoiled, a startled screech escaping his lips causing Lance to cover his ears.

“Quiznak! Can you please not get him screaming? it’s not good for our sensitive ears.” Lance turned, eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest to stare at two figures standing on a beach.

They were humanoid, standing tall and proud, one had short orange hair with a mustache, the other, white hair pulled up into a thick bun on her head, both had pointed ears. “You’re the missing Alteans!”

“Why yes we are my dear boy, and we are happy to see you here!” The one with the mustache grinned, stepping closer to the boat.

Lance frowned, moving slowly to the edge of his boat, checking the water before carefully climbing out into waist-deep water. “Why?”

The white haired one smiled, striding forward to hold her hand out to him. “My name is Allura, Coran and I are the only survivors of an unfortunate crash with out ship. Shiro was only able to save the two of us, and we’ve been trapped here ever since. But now that you’ve come with your boat we can load our shipment and get back to our homes.”

“Wait, who’s Shiro?” Lance stepped forward headed towards the beach, but strong arms looped around his waist pulling him back in the water with a startled yelp. _“Please don’t eat me!”_

“He’s not going to eat you, son. That is Shiro, the man who saved us.” The orange haired man grinned down at the water. “And you may call me Coran!”

Lance swallowed hard, looking down at the arms wrapped around his waist. One was pale, dark fins growing out the side of it glowing softly, fingers tipped in dark scales and sharp claws. The other was almost completely black, just barely lined in glowing scales. “Shiro?” An excited chirping sounded from behind him as a face pressed against his back. “Why is he…?”

“Well you see, Shiro has lost a lot of his humanity since his… transformation, and he seems to be… Um… Attracted to you.” Allura let her hand drop, looking awkwardly to the side, scratching at her cheek with the other hand. “He has said he will let us leave with our shipment as usual… If you stay.”

Lance’s head jerked up, eyes wide as he looked at the Alteans. “Stay? Here? But I… What about my life? My family? What about little Marco?”

More clicks and chirps sounded from behind him, the sounds vibrating against his back and sending a chill down his spine. Coran hummed and nodded. “Shiro wants to know if this Marco is the reason you need a juniberry flower.”

Lance frowned, tugging on the arms at his waist. “Marco is my brother, they named his son after him so we call him Little Marco. He has cancer and only the juniberry flower can save him. Please, I can’t stay here, I have to get a flower back to my family.”

The arms on his waist tightened, a deep growl rumbling along his spine. Lance took a deep breath and pulled on the arms, turning in the strong grip until Shiro’s face was pressed into his stomach. “Shiro, please. Let me take a juniberry flower to Little Marco and I promise I’ll come back.”

Glowing eyes looked up at him, blinking sideways before Shiro slowly backed away. He stopped when only his hands remained touching Lance’s waist. Before Lance could open his mouth to beg more he felt a tug at his waist and he was quickly and easily yanked down under the water.

“Promise me.”

Lance’s eyes jerked open, he winced at the sting of saltwater in his eyes. Looking up at the softly glowing figure in front of him. Shiro was huge, a mostly human upper body with scattering of iridescent scales over it, glowing a soft purple in the dark. His lower half was at least three times the length of his upper body, a huge tail with serrated fins and a scattering of glowing scales in a pattern Lance’s eyes had trouble comprehending.

He was gorgeous.

Lance was losing air. He pointed to his throat, then up to the surface. Shiro frowned.

_“Promise me you’ll come back.”_

Lance nodded frantically and Shiro let go, allowing him to frantically swim up and gasp for air. Just as his lungs started to calm down he felt the warmth of hands on his ankles just before he was yanked back down again. Lance whimpered as Shiro swam forward, their noses nearly pressed together. “Stay with me tonight, and I will let you leave.”

Lance rolled his eyes, amused by the irony of the statement, he nodded slowly. Shiro’s eyes widen, a large grin splitting his face flashing sharp fangs, the fins that lay where his ears should be wiggling with excitement.

It’s adorable.

Before Lance can stop to think about what he’d just agreed to Shiro has grabbed his hand and taken off, dragging him through stinging water away from his boat. They surface just before Lance feels like he’s going to lose the fight on holding his breath.

Gasping for air Lance turned to Shiro. “You gotta let me breathe man.” He held a hand to his chest. Glaring at Shiro who’s only peeking his eyes above the water.

Shiro merely grinned, then grabbing a more secure hold around Lance’s waist he starts swimming again. They stop for breath two more times before arriving inside a cave, lined with vines of white flowers and a plethora of glowing balmeran crystals.

Lance looked around in wide eyed awe, it was beautiful, glowing stalactites and stalagmites naturally forming throughout the cave, their light making the white flowers seem ethereal. Wide blue eyes took in his surroundings before settling on the warm, purple glow of the creature looking only at him.

A nervous laugh bubbled up out of Lance’s throat as warm hands slid down his waist then back up, under his shirt. “So… I’m not sure exactly what-“ the hands kept moving up, bunching his shirt up under his shoulders as a long tail begins to loosely wraps around his legs, coiled like a snake with it’s prey. Lance grabbed the wrists, feeling the twitch of fluttering fins under his fingers. “Hey, I don’t know what it’s like in the mermaid world but where I come from you don’t just-“

A smug smile crossed Shiro’s face before he’s dipped down under the water. Lance sighed loudly, pushing down on the arms in his grasp before letting out a startled squeak when something soft and warm presses into his belly button. Hands scramble gripping into thick hair as Shiro moved up, running his tongue along Lance’s chest.

Shiro’s tongue wiggled, unnaturally long, and swirling around a nipple before too-sharp teeth grazed the sensitive bud causing Lance’s grip to tighten as a gasp echoes through the cavern. Shiro wasted no time moving to the other nipple as his claw swirled over the first.

Shiro’s tail began to tighten around Lance’s legs as he moved up Lance’s chest, pulling his shirt off with a triumphant grin. Before Lance could even react Shiro leaned in to press a soft kiss against his lips, and then another, and another harder one.

Lance’s body went pliant under Shiro’s attention, back bowing into the feel of claws running just hard enough down his back to hurt as his lips part to deepen the kisses.

Pulling back Shiro let out an amused chirp at Lance’s attempt to chase his lips. Dipping back under the water he placed a kiss just below Lance’s belly button before yanking his pants open and loosening his tail just enough to remove the remainder of Lance’s clothing from his body.

He dove in, tongue swirling around Lance’s quickly hardening member, spiraling up and around the sensitive flesh. The pointed tip pressed into Lance’s tip causing him to gasp and thrust forward, fucking himself on Shiro’s undulating tongue. Lance’s hands quickly returned to Shiro’s hair, though neither could tell if it was in an attempt to hold him still or to drag him forward in hopes of more.

Shiro made a pleased chirp, watching Lance’s every move with glowing eyes. He allowed Lance to control his own movements, to thrust into the constricting his tongue created, until he felt Lance’s fingers tighten in his hair, and his body start to twitch and shake.

Pulling his tongue back into his mouth Shiro gave a sharp toothy grin up at Lance as he scrambled to push Shiro back onto him, uncaring about the dangers his mouth held. A laugh rumbled out of his chest as Shiro easily dipped down out of Lance’s grip, swimming circles around his body, running fingers and scales along the soft, tan skin.

Lance frowned as Shiro’s head finally came out of the water grinning mischievously up at him. “Is this whole night going to be you edging me or are we actually going to get somewhere?”

A series of chirps rumbled out of Shiro’s mouth as he moved up higher, running his chest against Lance’s, leaving him gasping as he felt Shiro’s searching organ. With an amused grin Shiro’s hands ran along Lance’s arms, pulling one down to press against him. Both men gasped out as Lance’s fingers wrapped around the base, the length instantly twining itself tight around Lance’s wrist.

Lance’s fingers started exploring the squirming length, feeling the slick fluids coating it, even submerged in deep water. The water around them rippled with Shiro’s deep rumble at Lance’s touch, boosting his confidence to grip tighter, move more.

Feeling more assured with his movement Lance traced his other hand along the scales on Shiro’s hip and down to the base of his member. Shiro’s head fell to Lance’s shoulder, an almost human moan escaping from his lips as Lance’s hand moved along the scales just along Shiro’s cock.

Licking his lips Lance ran his hands further south, startled when his fingers dipped into slick heat. Shiro let out a loud cry, back bowing and head thrown back, his hips thrust forward pushing Lance’s fingers deeper into his opening.

“ _Holy crow._ ” Lance’s eyes widened as something inside of Shiro’s hole gripped at his fingers massaging and pulling them in. Claws dug into the skin of his arms as he crooked his fingers causing Shiro to once again thrust forward and keen.

Biting his lip Lance held tight to Shiro’s slick length, keeping it out of the way as he pulled his other hand away. Shiro growled, deep and angry sending splashes of water into the air from the reverberation, claws digging into Lance’s flesh as angry glowing eyes focused on him.

“Shh, baby trust me. Just, let me- this would be easier on land, but I can make it work.” Lance shifted as best as he could, flinching at the pull of the claws still imbedded in his skin. “Alright, here we go.”

Pushing his hips forward Lance buried his dick deep inside of Shiro’s waiting hole, moaning out when he felt the tickle of many small feelers inside massaging along his length. He tried to pull out as best he could and thrust in again but his movements were restricted by the water.

Shiro’s claws finally pulled out of Lance’s arms, moving his hands down to his hips to push and pull him harder, giving pleased rumbles with every thrust. His tail shifted, weaving between Lance’s ankles and wrapping tighter around his legs, restricting his movements further.

“Ah- Shi- baby I can’t move if you-“ Lance’s words were cut off as Shiro pulled him down under the water. A startled whine escaped his throat as Lance clamped his mouth shut, lungs already burning because he was unable to take a breath before being dragged under, only made worse by the small amount of salty water he’d inhaled before realizing.

Shiro pushed him down further into the water, pupils shifting to mere slits as the bright glow of his iris took over. _“Mine.”_

Lance whined, pointing to his mouth to try to signify the problem. Seeing the human’s struggle Shiro pressed their lips together, using his thumb to pry his jaw open so he can force air into his mouth.

Using Lance’s neediness to his advantage Shiro’s tongue worms its way into Lance’s mouth, feeling along every surface. Lance whimpered as the long tongue probed at his throat, his mind going fuzzy due to lack of constant airflow.

A pleased moan echoed through the water as Shiro pulled his tongue back, giving Lance more air. Before Lance could even regain any sort of senses Shiro was moving, pulling his hips back and thrusting them forward, the small feelers inside of him massaging and pulling on Lance’s cock.

Moaning out at the pleasure Lance’s eyes widen when salty water fills his mouth. Shiro chuckled, quickly licking the offending water out of Lance’s mouth before pressing his scaled hand tight against Lance’s lips. “Be a good little human and hold your breath.”

Lance whimpered, the dizziness from lack of air combined with the constant stimulation on his cock driving his body into a war of pleasure, fear, and pain leaving his mind in a muddled haze. His hands wrapped around Shiro’s chest, blunt nails digging into the scales on his back as his hips thrust into Shiro at an erratic pace.

A low, almost songlike hum vibrated out of Shiro as his tongue snakes out, licking along Lance’s cheek. His lips followed until he reached his ear, scraping his fangs along the shell before dipping down to his neck, trailing kisses and soft skin-scraping bites along the skin there.

Lance groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head just as Shiro returned with another relieving puff of air for his aching lungs. Shiro’s hand quickly covered Lance’s mouth back up as he moved back down, nipping at Lance’s collarbone before continuing down further stopping with his lips just above Lance’s heart. “Lance, my precious pearl, I need you to touch me. I’m so close.”

Lance’s hand shook as it moved back around, quickly getting snatched by Shiro’s searching limb and yanked down to it’s base. His fingers wrapped around the slick girth and squeezed, pulling up as best as he could with the grip on his wrist.

Shiro keened, thrusting harder now, his lips moving along the soft skin of Lance’s chest. His teeth grazed the soft skin just above the rapid pulse of Lance’s heart. “So good for me. Are you ready, my pearl?”

Lance could only whimper, his body shaking with overstimulation due to the feelers inside of Shiro gripping him tightly and keeping him from his release. Shiro kept thrusting in rapid, shallow movements as Lance’s fingers pulled along his sensitive flesh. His mouth opened wide and he gave Lance one last look before his head plunged back down, sharp fangs easily pierced the soft skin above Lance’s heart.

Lance tried to cry out, his back bowing as the grip over his mouth tightened. A cloud of blood floating up from the bite as Shiro’s fangs dug in further. His own thrusting became erratic, the small tentacles inside of him finally releasing Lance’s cock. Shiro’s hole tightened, the feelers tickling Lance’s length and his writhing dick wrapping tight around Lance’s wrist.

A loud keen echoed through the water as Shiro released, his seed coming out in a dark grey cloud, easily spreading and floating off in the currant. Lance moaned, the tight, pulsing grip on his cock finally pulling him over the edge to release inside of Shiro’s waiting hole.

An almost purr-like rumble came out of Shiro as he pulled away from Lance’s chest, breathing in the scent of his blood in the water. He unwound his tail and pushed them back up to the surface. Moving to the edge of the cave he pulled Lance up onto a sandy embankment filled with glittering gold and jewels.

Lance gasped for air, coughing water out of his lungs, wincing at the pain from the bite on his chest. “You could have warned me.”

Smiling apologetically Shiro held up his scaled arm, grabbing one of the scales on the edge by his bicep he yanked it out and placed it over the bloody bite on Lance’s chest. A soothing hum filled the air as Shiro’s hand began to glow a bright purple, pressed over the scale on Lance’s chest.

Lance’s eyes drooped from exhaustion and an unnatural pull caused by Shiro’s song, his chest felt warm, a soothing, tingling sensation spread throughout his body. “Sleep now, my pearl, for I will always be there for you.”

* * *

When Lance woke up he was on a large ship, surrounded by glowing white flowers and crates full of fruit. He groaned, his head feeling clouded as he pushed himself to his feet. He’s dressed in soft cloth, a loose fitting shirt and shorts. He rubbed at his eyes as he drug his feet over the wood floor and out into the open air.

He was greeted by the Alteans who smiled warmly at him. “Good to see you awake, Lance. We are about to dock the ship, then we will be on our way to the nearest health facility to prepare the juniberry for proper transport to the people most in need.”

Lance stared in confusion at the growing buildings in the horizon, his hand unconsciously going to his chest to finger at a small bump there. “How can we be back at land already?”

“Well, Lance my boy, you’ve been sleeping in the hold for well over a week, I’m afraid.” Coran pat Lance on the back before moving down where Lance had emerged from. “I must get our cargo prepared for transportation.”

“Oh,” Lance’s hand dropped and he hurried after Coran. “I’ll help.”

Lance helped the Alteans make their delivery, pleased when he ended up at the hospital that his nephew was in. He waited until he saw the juniberry tea had been drunk completely before walking home.

When he got home he showered, then looked at himself in the mirror. His body showed no signs of the bites or scratches he’d received on his night with Shiro, leaving him to almost believe it all just a dream if not for the glowing purple point over his heart. His fingers trace along it’s almost V like shape. “Shiro.”

Lance wasted no time emptying his bags and packing new clean clothes, rushing out the door leaving only a note behind to tell his family he loved them. The V on his chest seemed to pulse the closer he got to the docks.

He had no money, having spent everything he had in his trip to get the juniberry flower, so he found an old ship willing to take him in and feed him in exchange for work, explaining to them that his heart was in the sea. No one needed to know that he meant it literally.

The trip was long, the ocean seeming to constantly be churning against them. Lance worked hard to try to keep the old creaky boat clean and afloat for the sailors. Pleased when they never stopped on land for more than a night.

It was three weeks into his trip during a particularly vicious storm that Lance found himself once again staring out at the rolling waves, his hand inside the unbuttoned collar of his shirt to trace along the buzzing mark. “CABIN BOY!” The captain yelled, startling Lance around to stare at him.

“Yes, captain Sendak, Sir?” Lance pulled his hand from his shirt to stand at attention.

Sendak was a large man, with one eye covered in a jeweled patch and long hair billowing around him. “What are you doing?”

“Ah, I was unable to sleep sir, so I thought I’d come look at the-“

“What is that?” Sendak stomped across creaking boards gripping Lance's shirt and yanking it open, sending buttons flying. He growled, hands fisting in the fabric as he stared down at the V on Lance’s chest, glowing a bright blue in the storm. “You wear the mark of the damned!”

Lance gripped Sendak’s large fist, trying in vain to pry his fingers away. “No! It’s not! I promise, I’m not cursed!”

“You are the reason the seas have been so angry these past weeks! I should have known!” Sendak yanked him forward, practically dragging him across the boat. “Haxus! Bring me the chains and a cannonball. We will return this wretched boy to Poseidon and free our ship from his curse.”

“No! Please! It’s not me! I-“ Lance cried out, his vision spotting when a large fist connected with the side of his head.

His body went limp, the pain from the hit rendering him unable to fight as he was chained to the heavy metal ball. “Go back to the water where you belong.” Sendak’s grin was feral as he drug Lance to the edge of the boat, easily tossing him overboard.

Lance’s head felt like it was going to burst as the heavy metal pulled him down, deep into the dark of the sea. His ears cracked and popped, his vision swimming. He whined, squirming to try to free himself from the tightly binding chains as his lungs began to burn.

His heartbeat was so fast it felt like it was humming along with the glowing scale on his chest. Bubbles escaped from his nose and mouth as he flailed, freeing one hand. He pushed on the chains. His vision growing hazed and dark.

He groaned, finally accepting defeat as the pain in his chest became unbearable. His free hand ran over the bright glow on his chest. His eyes drooping as his lungs fill with salty water. “Shiro-“

His eyesight faded away, a soft purple glow was all he saw before he blacked out, warmth traced his cheek.

“My pearl.”

* * *

Allura sighed, looking down at the new addition to the signs around Pirate’s Bay.

**Beware The Beasts Of Pirate’s Bay.**

“It is a shame he had to die.” She gave a sad smile up at Coran as he prepared to move their ship to the next sign.

“Well, it could have been worse I suppose. At least he wasn’t alone. And now, Shiro has someone to keep him company.” Coran smiled out at the water beyond the sign. A large frilled purple fin flipping out of the water for only a moment, then splashing back down before disappearing. Moments later it was followed by a slightly smaller brightly glowing blue one.

“It is nice to see him happy.” Allura waved before turning to the front of their boat. “Shall we continue our mission?”

“Of course, Princess. We must protect our friends after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you enjoyed my first ever mermaid fucking fanfic! This will (hopefully) be the first of two monster fucking fanfics I will be posting for halloween! It all depends on my busy schedule on if I will get to the other. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic please consider clicking the Kudos button and leaving a comment, because your attention keeps me going. 
> 
> If you would like to further show your love perhaps you could slide over to my tumblr Succubustykisses and give me a follow, maybe reblog some of my fanfic posts so others can see?
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!!


End file.
